survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voodoo Magic Bullshit
"Voodoo Magic Bullshit" is the fifth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Day 16 After uneventful mornings at all three tribes, there’s a twist in store for the remaining fourteen castaways: a second tribe swap. On the new Altai tribe are Cody, Ashton, Edge, Gabe, Potato, Eli and Beamen. On the new Khangai tribe are Cool, Fred, Banak, Sab, Macro, Brad and Nick. This marks the third consecutive set of tribes where Eli and Beamen are together. The four people who were from Altai before the swap agree that they’re going to stick together as an alliance. Ashton, Cody, Eli and Beamen plan on voting out the three Tsargaans as soon as they can. The three old Tsargaan members, Edge, Gabe and Potato, are very happy to be on the tribe. However, Potato and Edge aren’t happy to be with each other on this tribe, and Potato tries to throw Edge under the bus as soon as she can. The Altais see this as an easy way to divide the minority, but are also skeptical that this could be a play by the Tsargaans so that they can make an unexpected play with an idol. In case there is something going on with an idol, Beamen decides to try to convince the Tsargaans that Ashton is the leader of the Altai alliance, so he talks to Potato. At Khangai’s camp, Fred and Sab are the only two people from the Altai alliance on the new Khangai tribe as the rest of Altai all stayed on the Altai tribe. They both start talking to the other people and find out that Brad and Banak were at the bottom of Tsargaan and Khangai respectively, so they move to make a majority alliance with them. Banak is initially feeling worried about his new tribe. However, Sab talks to him and the two of them agree to work together with Fred and Brad. Meanwhile, Fred goes to Brad to talk to him about joining their alliance. Fred gets excited and rushes to tell Sab, but in his rush he accidentally grabs the wrong person from Reddit and grabs Cool. He tells Cool “he’s on board”, and when Cool responds with confusion, Fred tries to cover for it but does a very bad job. Day 17 To get more power, Cody starts talking to the minority. He talks to Gabe and Edge and finds out as much as he can about what happened on Tsargaan. Edge reenforces the idea that he tried to throw the challenge to get rid of Potato, but he thinks that this will lose Cody’s trust, so he tells some lies to get Cody’s trust back. Meanwhile Ashton is concerned with the way that Gabe is slipping under the radar, so he plans to get the Altai alliance to target Gabe if they have to go to tribal council. The other members of his alliance are keen on working with Gabe because they trust him wholly just because he exists and is Gabe and apparently it’s logical for them to trust him wholly. Cool is starting to get worried about potentially being in the minority, so he starts to talk to Macro because he remembered Edge talking about how Macro wanted to make alliances with everyone. Cool and Macro talk, then Macro gives Cool the exact same deal he’s been giving to people for the whole game. Day 18 Khangai are not feeling confident going into the next immunity challenge. The challenge turns out to be another easy win for Altai, so Khangai have to go to tribal council yet again. At this point, several people on Altai (Beamen, Eli, Cody and Ashton) have not gone to tribal council yet. When Khangai get back to camp, Nick gets angry at Banak and tries to throw him under the bus because of what happened at Khangai before the tribe swap. Cool and Banak talk to each other, and Banak implies that he thinks he’s going to be in trouble, pretending he’s not already in the majority alliance. Cool decides that he wants to work with Banak, so he decides to work tirelessly to keep Banak in the game and get Nick voted out. Fred knows that the whole alliance will be on board to vote off Nick, but he wants to get Macro on board to make it a unanimous vote. He talks to Cool about it some more and Cool and Fred both go to him to try to get him to vote for Nick. Macro realizes that people see him as close to Nick, so he decides it’s in his best interests to go with the majority. He prefers to work with Cool instead of Nick. At tribal council, Nick is left out and can’t do anything about it, and he gets voted off unanimously. Trivia * Cool had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Gabe, Nick, and Sab all had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes